


"My Two Daddies," By Ella Kent-Luthor, Age 8

by HYPERFocused



Series: Ella-Verse [10]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex with Kids, Epistolary, Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-26
Updated: 2005-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Ella POV story for Father's Day, set in the same universe as "Sap", 'Third Sunday in June", "All Heaven with its Power", and "Six Scary Stories About Clark and Lex's First Date"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"My Two Daddies," By Ella Kent-Luthor, Age 8

## "My Two Daddies," By Ella Kent-Luthor, Age 8

by HYPERFocused

<http://hyperfocused.livejournal.com>

* * *

"My Two Dads" by Ella Kent-Luthor, Age 8 (with editorial assistance by Lois Lane.) 

My Grandma Martha tells me I am a very lucky little girl, and I think she is right. Because while most people only have one Daddy, I get to have _two_. It is much more fun that way. 

With two daddies, you can play "airplane" for a lot longer before they get tired of swinging you around. Daddy Clark never gets tired, and he swings me really high in the air. I never get scared. 

Daddy Lex has a _real_ airplane, and he takes me on trips to all sorts of neat places. I love when I get to stamp my passport with all of the new countries I've been. It's almost as much fun as the glitter sticker book Aunt Lana gave me. 

My little brother Nathan likes flying, too. Sometimes my daddies take him flying when he cries. Nate cries a lot. Probably because he's a boy, and boys are crybabies. Girls are much braver. At least that's what my Aunt Lois tells me. 

I love my Aunt Lois. She is pretty and wears red lipstick and takes me shopping. Sometimes we play pretend, and she says, "Today you're my daughter. Pretend you're upset and cause a scene." I'm not really upset, she just wants me to distract whoever's there. I think it has something to do with being a reporter. 

My daddy Clark is a reporter, too, and he's very good at distracting. Sometimes he can go from one place to another before you'll even notice. I like the word "distracting". Daddy Lex bought me a word-of-the-day kids calendar, and it was today's. Yesterday's word was "tantrum", which is a good way of describing what Nate does when he doesn't want to go to bed, or eat his peas, or has a nasty diaper. 

He is a very loud baby. Daddy Lex says he'll calm down as his language skills improve. Skills are the things that you know how to do. So far, Nate knows how to throw things. He is very strong, and can throw them very far. Grandpa Jonathan thinks maybe he'll be a baseball player when he grows up, but I hope not. Nathan spits enough already. He calls Nathan "Little Slugger", and gives him toy baseballs and footballs. 

Grandpa Jonathan doesn't really have a nickname for me, but when he says my name, it sounds kind of soft and pretty. Different from the way my dads say it. 

My grandma Martha has lots of different nicknames for us, but they all have to do with food. Cookie, Sweetie-Pie, Honey, Pumpkin, Cupcake. The nice thing is, she always has treats like that for us. My grandma is the best baker in the world. I should know, I've had cookies and pie in seventeen different countries. 

Some people say that it's sad that Nathan and I don't have mommies as well as daddies. I don't think so. Lots of kids only have one parent, and we have two. Besides, we have lots of Aunts. Aunt Lois, who works with Daddy Clark. Aunt Lana, who likes to play Pink Pony Princess with me, and lets me braid her hair, and my favorite, Aunt Chloe, who I've known the longest, because she grew me inside her so my daddies could have a little girl. My daddy Lex says that's different than her being my mommy, though. I may look a little bit like Aunt Chloe, but he and Daddy Clark are my parents. I look like Daddy Lex, too. Nathan came from Auntie Chloe, too, but he looks more like Daddy Clark. Daddy Lex says he'll explain how all of that works when he teaches me about Genetics, soon. (I haven't had that word in my calendar yet, so Lois helped me look it up.) 

It's not so bad, not having a mommy. I have a Nanny, Julie, who loves me and Nathan and takes good care of us when Daddy and Daddy have to work. Nannies can be very special, too. I was named "Ella" after my Daddy Lex's Nanny, "Pamela". She took care of him when he was a boy, and his mother died. That must be very sad. I hope my daddies stick around forever. Pamela died, too, before I was born. Daddy Clark told me she was beautiful, and loved Lex, so of course they had to name me after her. 

Aunt Lois says I should talk more about my daddies, since this is supposed to be a Father's Day feature. I hope my fathers like having an article about them. They are in the paper all the time, though. My daddy Clark is a reporter for The Daily Planet, and my daddy Lex is an Important Metropolis Person. (Lois says to tell him he's an IMP.) Daddy Clark isn't allowed to write stories about Daddy Lex, but sometimes Aunt Lois does. 

Daddy Lex is a C.E.O. I'm not exactly sure what that means, but I do know he owns a lot of buildings in Metropolis. If he were a Monopoly game, you'd have to pay him a lot of money to land on his spaces. 

Daddy Clark says being a CEO takes a lot of responsibility, and that "we both need to cut him some slack" when he comes home in a bad mood. Daddy Clark is really good at getting him out of those. "Keep an eye on your brother, sweetie, will you? Your dad needs some cheering up." Then he takes Lex into their room, and I bet they kiss and cuddle. They're always doing that, because they love each other. I don't think they know I see them, though. 

Daddy Lex can make Daddy Clark happy, too. Being a reporter is hard work, and sometimes Daddy Clark comes home sad and tired from all the hard stories he has to tell everyone about. I know that he's a good friend of Superman, who must have lots of sad stories to tell, with all of the people all over the world that he helps. Daddy Clark reports on these stories so maybe people won't get into trouble and need Superman so much. 

Nate and I love Superman, too. He's rescued us a couple of times, when bad people wanted to hurt us. That was kind of scary, but I know my daddies would never let that happen. Sometimes he just pops by and takes us for a trip in the sky. That's even more fun than flying in the plane, but we don't get to do if very often. 

You would think that my daddies' favorite Superhero would be Superman, but actually, that isn't true. My daddy Lex loves Warrior Angel. He has all of the comic books. Two sets, even. One I'm allowed to play with, and one even Daddy Clark isn't supposed to touch. 

Daddy Clark likes The Flash, best. He says they knew each other when he was in high school in Smallville. High school must be cool. I can't wait until I'm old enough to go. Daddy Lex says _he_ can. 

Okay, Aunt Lois tells me she has to get back to her real job and that it's time for us to end this story. It's better to leave people wanting more, she says. Anyway, Daddy Clark is back from running his errand. (I think he went to dump some trash, because he's all dirty now.) 

So whether you have a Mommy and Daddy, or two Mommies, or two Daddies, or just one or the other, I hope you have a happy Father's Day, and celebrate with someone you love. I know I will. 

And if you can't, here's an extra hug from _my_ daddies, because I know they have some to spare. 


End file.
